The Obsidian Knight
by Jack90
Summary: What happens when someone from Rose Quartzes past shows up looking for her? How will they tell him that she's no longer with them?
1. Prologue

The Obsidian Knight

Prologue

~10 miles from Beach City~

A hooded stranger walks along the highway leading into the city. As he stops atop a rise in the road, he can see the lights of the boardwalk and hear the people having fun on the rides. The light house provides enough light to make out the buildings making up the small city and it marina. He remembers when this town first started, a few houses and a small dock. It had definitely prospered in his absence.

But the silence of the road is broken when the stranger finally speaks to himself. "Man, Rose is gonna be so mad when i get back. Maybe I should get some of those flowers she likes?" said the hooded stranger. He remembered her temper when concerned about her friends and cringed at some of those memories.

An hour of walking later had him standing on the beach of the city watching the sea and think of excuses for Rose. He had stopped and picked some wild flowers to try and appease her but there were still doubts saying it wasn't time to return to the temple.

Finally working up the courage he turned down the beach and made his way to the temple and his home. It was quiet and the breeze enjoyable but some thing kept nagging at the back of his head. 'Why has Rose ignored my letters?'

—

Authors note— this is my first time writing a story so if i screw up somewhere tell me. There will be more coming but i will be kinda slow coming up with it. If you got any ideas for the story pm me and i will look it over. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1 A Fragile Return

The Obsidian Knight

Chapter 1 A Fragile Return

The Crystal Temple, a grand piece of gem architecture and home to the crystal gems, now had a shack sitting in front of the entrance. This confused the stranger as he walked along the ramp to the front. As he got closer the sound of fighting could be heard. Hesitantly he stopped and listened to what was going on inside and to his surprise he heard Amethyst laughing while Pearl was lecturing someone named Steven.

"I'm sorry Steven, but we need to bubble it before it destroys anymore of the house!" said Pearl. "Oh come on, your just scaring it! Its just like with the centibeatle, he calmed down after you all left maybe this one will too!" said Steven.

Strangers perspective

'Huh, I wonder who the kid is?' i thought. 'Oh well might as well see whats up now, knowing Amethyst she started this.' Just as i had opened the door whatever gem monster was there moved just as Garnet threw an aggravated punch which, just as luck would have it, landed full force in my stomach. There was a split second pause where i could see everyone in the room and the looks of surprise plastered all over their faces. Then came the pain and the force of the punch which sent me flying back down the ramp and impacting the beach hard. Got say, Garnet can still punch like a train.

I heard movement coming towards me and drew my sword. Bringing it to bare at what ever was coming towards me stopped just at the tip of my blade. As I regained my surroundings I noticed the boy focused at the blade poking his nose. " Who are you boy?" I said trying to calm down from my own surprise. "Steven Universe..." said the now pale steven.

"Obsidian!" I turned and saw Pearl coming closer to pull Steven back. "Yes Pearl?" I said in the most innocent voice i could muster. "Put that sword away and don't threaten Steven!"she said. "Relax, just force of habit. You should know that miss symmetry." Oh boy the look on her face when i said that. A mix of fluster and anger, beutiful, it just got better as the others started giggling.

As I put my sword away i noticed Steven was still staring at me like i was his greatest discovery. " Your a gem!" Said the awed boy. "Well yeah." I replied pulling my shirt down to show him the black gem in the center of my chest. Turning to Pearl i asked " So, where's Rose at?" Everyone went silent at that. Worriedly i asked "Whats going on guys?"


	3. News everyone!

Hi everyone, Jack here.

First off I wanna thank you all for reading my story and to those who wrote reviews. It means alot that you all enjoyed it.

Secend, I am working on the next chapter but I'm struggling on how it goes. It might get finished tomorrow or maybe in the beginging (hope thats how its spelled) of November. Between the minor writers block, college, and getting my new job writing time is kinda limited. But there is good news, after Halloween there will be plenty of time for me to write new chapters.

Have a wonderful day everyone!


	4. Chapter 2 A Short Temper

The Obsidian Knight

Chapter 2 A Short temper

All was quiet on the beach as the sunset. Garnet stepped forward "Obsidian, Rose hasn't been with us for 12 years." I was dumbstruck and angered "…why?" "Why what?" asked Amethyst. All I could hear after that was the sound of crackling of burning sand. "Why didn't anyone tell me!?" I roared as my rage peaked and a torrent of fire consumed me. "Obsidian, please listen to us!" Pearl said trying to reach me. "Nobody knew where you went or how to get word to you!"

At that my anger sputtered out and I dropped to my knees, I'm not sure how long I sat there till I asked "How did it happen?" "Rose gave up her physical form to bring Steven into the world." Explained Garnet. I looked up at the boy standing behind her and sighed. "Steven has her gem now?" "Yes."

"Alright, I'm going to the lighthouse." 'Need time to think, need to vent some anger though.' "Let me know if theres a gem that needs to be dealt with." I turned to make my way to the light house when i heard Steven ask Pearl "Is he gonna be alright? Garnet did hit him pretty hard." 'Heh, concerned more about others then himself. Just like Rose.' "He should be fine, Obsidian was always the toughest of us." said Pearl

It didn't take long to walk up the hill to the light house. Funny thing, most people in town think that it was built by some human when the town started. Nope, built it brick by brick as a project to keep my mind off of the gem war. Rose said I was just as good a builder as i was a fighter. She was right, in the 100 year span that i had been gone there was not a single loose brick as i looked it over. I was greeted by a cloud of dust as i opened the door. 'Gonna have to open some of the windows in here.' I climbed up the steps to the light and found that the flame I set was still burning, just not as bright. With that done I realized that I hadn't showered lately. Walking to the bathroom, I unhooked my cloak and placed it on the hook by the door.

Looking in the mirror I saw a tired looking man. Long black hair hung loose with a beard blocking his face. 'Definitely need to do something about that.' My armor didn't look that great either. Leather plates cracked and fragile, rusted buckles, and missing pieces. I looked like something you would find in old tombs clutching a rusted sword sitting on a throne. Taking off the armor was easy as it just about fell off after undoing buckles.  
With the armor out of the way i could see all the scars I had collected from helping people and taking down monsters. Most brought back memories of war while a few were of Rose fussing over my carelessness when fighting. Focusing on the present, I jumped in the shower only to jump right out cause it was freezing cold. Adjusting the water and finishing up took 20 minutes then it was time for the beard. Summoning my sword i began the careful ritual that was shaving. I decided on a clean shave and brushed my teeth for bed. I didn't need to sleep but it helped pass time and kept my mind from wandering. The last thought before i fell asleep was 'What am I going to do know?'


	5. Chapter 3 Memories of the Beginning

I'm sorry about the delay, i didn't know what to write next. Hopefully this humble offering will do for you all. Remember to leave a review and follow/favorite to stay caught up.

"There's nothing you can do to stop it Rose Quartz!"

"My new weapon will ensure that my empire will last forever"

—

Planet Ardite of the Diamond Empire

"Rose, the planets going to die when that volcano erupts. We need to evacuate any civilians we can." said Garnet.

"Garnets right! We need to get out of here! Diamond made her choice, she has to live with it!" said a panicky Pearl.

"Fine, start evacuations. I'm going to make sure no ones on that volcano." said Rose as she prepared a gem speeder. "I will be back before the end. Just make sure everyone gets to safety."

"You heard the lady!" said Amethyst "We're going off-world, everyone to the warp pads! Women, children, and the injured go first!"

—

Diamond approached the center of the caldera with a black gem in hand. Her scientists said it needed a large amount of heat and force to start the formation process and that once initiated it couldn't be stopped. This was it, all the battles and distractions for the Crystal Gems would all be worth it if this worked. A living super weapon that only she could control. It would ensure her rule till the universe ended. She just needed a little more time to start the process.

—

The volcano was erupting sooner than Rose had predicted. That meant it was tampered with by Diamond to ensure neither could win and hold the planet. 'If i can get to the trigger site i can slow it down enough for everyone to get off-world.'

What she found was not what she expected. Diamond had setup some kind of device with a gem at the center. The gem was black as the void of space with a smooth three inch surface.

"Diamond! What are you doing? We need to leave before the planet destabilizes!" yelled Rose over the roar of the volcano.

—

Darkness, my first memory of the world. From that darkness burst forward light, fire, and death. Boulders the size of buildings flying all around me as i floated amongst them. As i floated i could see a world on fire and on the verge of dying. Creatures of different shapes and sizes made for bright beams of light in in the distance. I could feel the world breathing below me like it was part of me and i knew it wouldn't last much longer.

i wanted to help them flee the coming death so held the dying world together. There were some that waited by the light and watched as i gathered strength. I could feel their fear even from this distance. Then i noticed her, a being so familiar that it was like i knew her for an eternity. She was dragging an injured being towards the light. We both knew she would not make it there in time so i tapped into my being and warped here to the light.

Then the pain came. Pain that felt like i was splitting just as the planet was below. But i held until the lights all faded, all the beings safe from the destruction about to happen. Then i let go, of all the pain, the control, and of reality. I'm still not sure how long it lasted. I faded into the gem in my chest and floated.


	6. Story update for feb 22, 2014

Hey there everyone! I'm posting this to let those of you that care that I am in the process of actually setting up an outline for what I want in this tale I'm spinning. I also want to have some guest/fan chapters if you fine folks are interested in such things.

Along with the outline their is the high posibility of just re-writing the entire story. Some parts will change while some won't.

If anyone is willing, I'm also looking for editors, proof-readers, collaborators, and just whatever could posibly keep this story interesting and moving along well past what I originaly had in mind.

With that said I will talk to you all later! Have a wonderful day!

-Jack90 


End file.
